


Nelson's Knowledge

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People tell all sorts of things to a barman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nelson's Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nelson's Knowledge  
> Pairing/Characters: Nelson, Past Ray/Chris  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: People tell all sorts of things to a barman.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was What does Nelson suspect/know?  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Nelson likes his job for the most part. People open up to him, share confidences. He’s intrigued by Sam Tyler who doesn’t quite fit in with his colleagues. He’s known the others longer, they trust him. He never told anyone about catching Ray and Chris kissing in the gents.

He doesn’t know when it ended for sure but since Sam arrived there’s been tension between him and Ray. Cleaning tables and serving drinks he overhears bits of conversation. From what he’s heard Chris has changed, listening to Sam’s every word. Maybe a crush or hero-worship but enough to upset Ray.


End file.
